Sur le quai du métro
by Petite'Lisbeth
Summary: Kaoru tombe amoureux d'une jeune fille mystérieuse. Mais si la vérité se trouve être à l'opposé de son idéal de vie, comment nous faire changer la donne? Slash - Dir en Grey - The GazettE
1. Introduction

_Auteur_ Petite'Lisbeth

_Résumer_ Kaoru tombe amoureux d'une jeune fille mystérieuse. Mais si la vérité se trouve être à l'opposé de votre idéal de vie, comment nous faire changer la donne? [Slash - Dir en Grey - The GazettE - Visuel-Kei]

_Genre_ Romance.

_Rating_ T - Tout le monde peut lire.

_Disclaimer_ Rien n'est à moi, excepter le scénario. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire. Les caractères des personnages sortent de mon imagination puisque je ne les connais pas personnellement! (dommage…)

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Sur le quai du métro...**

**[Introduction]**

Froid était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Kaoru était un jeune homme de 17 ans et il se retrouvait bêtement à attendre le petit matin sur un quai de métro. Deux soirs par semaine il avait des cours de guitare et devait chaque fois se grouiller pour prendre le dernier train. Tombe bien, ce soir, il l'avait raté! Il pouvait soit prendre un taxi qui coûtait affreusement cher ou rester ici durant la nuit… Il s'effondra sur le premier banc qui lui passa sous la main. Il se frotta les yeux tout en poussant un grognement hargneux. Toute sa journée n'avait été qu'enchaînement de catastrophe et ça commençait à devenir agaçant.

« Excusez-moi… Puis-je m'asseoir à côté de vous? »

Il releva le visage et son regard croisa des yeux bleu presque blanc. Un sourcil se haussa et il se poussa un peu sur le bord du banc pour que la jeune fille puisse s'asseoir. Elle s'installa sur l'autre bord du banc, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Merci… »

Le murmure qui caressa l'ouïe du garçon avait été prononcé par une voix douce et timide. Il tourna la tête et observa la femme à ses côtés : Des cheveux roses ramenés en queue de cheval à l'arrière, ceux de devant trop court pour être attachés voletaient doucement autour de sa tête au gré de la petite brise de la nuit. Un pull rayé noir et rose beaucoup trop grand commençait au niveau des épaules et se terminait juste sous les fesses. Une petite jupe noire à volant en dentelle cachait ses cuisses et des bas roses la peau de ses jambes. Des chaussures noires monté sur de grandes semelles blanches servaient d'outils de marche et une chemise noir forte ouverte sur le devant était visible sous le pull. Des mitaines en soie noirs laissaient croire en des mains fines et longues. Un sac à bandoulière rose usé était posé sur ses genoux et les dites mains le tenait fermement. A chaque doigt, une bague fine y avait sa place excepté à l'annulaire gauche qui était vierge. Une croix gothique pendait à une chaîne en argent. Un maquillage appliqué avec soin et un visage très soigné lui donnait un air de photo de mode... Ou à une personne qui osait un peu trop s'afficher telle qu'elle l'était.

Sous le regard scrutateur, elle rougit légèrement et releva légèrement le regard. Elle croisa les yeux sombres du jeune homme et détourna rapidement son visage pour regarder dans la direction opposé. Elle remit en place ses mèches roses d'un geste inutile avant d'enlever les plis imaginaires de sa jupe.

Il arrêta son inspection en voyant la gêne de la jeune fille. Il s'appuya un peu plus sur le dossier du banc et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Un vent un peu plus froid gifla son visage. Il se redressa pour enlever sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui sursauta. Elle releva son regard surpris vers l'homme à ses côtés.

« En hiver, sortir aussi peu vêtue est carrément du suicide…  
« Désolée… »

Il tourna un regard surpris vers la jeune fille. Le dos droit, la tête baissée… Il eu un sourire en coin et tendit sa main.

« Je m'appelle Kaoru, enchanté. »

Elle regarda longuement la main puis la serra tout en accrochant son regard au sien.

« Asuka. Enchantée. »

Un petit sourire flotta sur ses lèvres rouges en même temps qu'un petit flocon de neige glissa sur ses longs cils.

* * *

Kaoru rangea en quatrième vitesse ses partitions dans son sac et courut vers la sortie. Depuis maintenant cinq mois il avait l'habitude de prendre le dernier métro du soir avec Asuka. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et prenaient toujours le dernier métro le mardi et vendredi soirs. Ils s'étaient déjà vu un week-end-end et en y repensant, Kao se dit que c'était déjà un exploit!

Le jeune homme avait maintenant l'habitude des tenues originales de son amie et se demandait comment elle s'habillerait les soirs où ils se voyaient. Il piqua un sprint vers l'arrêt et arriva quelque minutes à peine avant l'arrivé du métro.

Elle était déjà là et attendait tranquillement sur le banc. Le printemps venait à peine de commencer et, pourtant, elle portait déjà un short avec des bottes et un petit chemisier sans manche. Un sert tête en dentelle retenait ses cheveux aujourd'hui vert pâle. Elle releva la tête et le vit. Elle se leva avec son sac blanc et se dirigea vers le jeune homme.

« Bonsoir Kao.  
« Asuka, comment ça va?  
« Bien merci et toi? Ton cours c'est bien passé? »

Kaoru sourit. La voix de la jeune fille était douce et fort agréable à entendre mais elle parlait toujours assez bas. Il posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille et frotta légèrement.

« Bien merci. J'ai encore fait des progrès à la guitare! Bientôt je pourrai aller dans un groupe. »

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune fille. Le métro arriva à cet instant. Une fois installés dedans, ils continuèrent leur discussion. Kaoru devait toujours descendre une station avant Asuka lui donnant un petit goût amer dans la bouche.

« Ce week-end, j'aimerai t'inviter au cinéma… Le dernier film de Hideki Sakuya est sortit mercredi. Tu es libre samedi?  
« Je suis présente l'après midi!  
« On se retrouve à quatorze heures devant le petit cinéma?  
« Entendu! On arrive bientôt chez toi... »

Le jeune homme se leva en soupirant. Il salua son amie puis se dirigea vers une porte du métro. Un fois sur le quai, il se tourna légèrement vers le wagon et là vit lui faire un dernier signe de main.

* * *

« Et Kao! Tu viens te battre avec nous à la console ce week-end?  
« Désolé mais je suis déjà prit ce week-end. »

Un grand brun s'assit sur le banc de son ami et lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Tu fais quoi?  
« Rendez vous galant, tu ne connais pas Kai? »

Un troisième étudiant se rajouta à la bande et s'installa sur la chaise d'un banc voisin.

« Comment elle s'appelle?  
« Totchi…  
« Elle a quel âge?  
« Toshiya...  
« Elle est belle?  
« Dégage de ma place… »

Ils se tournèrent tout trois vers la voix grave de leur compagnon de classe. Le dit Toshiya se releva, renversant sa chaise au passage afin de se retrouver face au nouvel intrus.

« Tu nous parles autrement, Fujimure !

« Et t'es qui pour me donner des ordres ?

« Tu te crois peut être supérieur aux autres, toi ?

« On sait difficilement nier les évidences face aux petites merdes ! »

Toshiya l'empoigna par son uniforme. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit que déjà son adversaire lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il le lâcha sous la surprise du coup et à son tour répliqua. Une bagarre s'engagea dans la classe sous le regard des autres élèves qui ne savaient comment réagir.

Un jeune brun se leva précipitamment et sortit de la classe, bousculant plusieurs personnes dans le couloir dû à la rapidité de sa course. Il revint quelques instants plus tard accompagner de trois autres élèves de la classe supérieure.

« Merde ! Merci Uruha... »

Le rouquin partit de suite séparé les deux plus jeunes, très vite aidé de ses deux amis. Daisuke tira Toshiya à l'autre bout de la classe et jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour voir où en était Kyo. Celui-ci entrainait Yukihiro hors de la classe, sûrement en direction du toit. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le brun qui toucha sa lèvre du bout des doigts.

« Putain, il m'a niqué mon visage !

« Pourquoi vous êtes vous encore bagarrer…

« C'est lui a commencé !

« Ca me donne pas de réponse !

« Mais j'ai rien fait cette fois !

« Toshiya… »

* * *

Kyo tendit un mouchoir à Yukihiro qui était assit contre le grillage, le nez saignant légèrement. Il tourna sa tête à l'opposé du tissu, montrant sa mauvaise foi face à une aide extérieur. Le blond soupira en rangeant le rectangle blanc et en profita pour s'allumer une petite cigarette.

« Tu sais, c'est pas comme ça que tu règlera tout tes problèmes…

« …

« … En la fermant non plus vois-tu… »

Voyant que le silence serait la réponse la plus entendu dans cette conversation, il décida de s'asseoir à son tour et se mit à contempler les nuages. Un long moment passa avant qu'il ne se relève et tend la main vers son pseudo-ami.

« Les cours vont recommencer, tu devrais faire un tour à l'infirmerie avant d'y retourner.

« …

« Et ! Tu sais me parler trente secondes là ! Si je suis là, c'est pour t'aider un temps soit peu !

« J'ai pas demandé de ton aide ! »

Ils se défièrent tout deux du regard avant que le plus jeune ne cache son visage entre ses genoux, ses bras l'entourant. Kyo énervé reprit son sac et partit en claquant la porte du toit. Yukihiro releva légèrement le visage et fixa longuement l'horizon avant de se relevant. Il avisa l'heure et se décida de sécher le reste de sa journée… Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois et certainement pas la dernière.

* * *

« Où est passé monsieur Fujimure ? »

Le silence inhabituel des classes bavardes lui répondu. Le professeur soupira, cette réponse à elle seule prouvait le brossage plus qu'habituel de son élève.

« Sortez vos cours et continuez les exercices, je passe entre les rangs pour vos questions. »

Les élèves s'activèrent malgré l'ambiance tendue et commencèrent le cours dans un silence inhabituel. Kaoru regarda la place si souvent vide à ses côtés et soupira avant de se tourner vers Toshiya qui se trouvait au fond de la classe, la lèvre enflée. Le professeur passa à côté de lui, les sourcils froncés, mais ne fit pas de commentaire et continua.

La poche de son pantalon vibra à cet instant et il sortit son gsm sous la table.

_Daisuke : « Totchi m'a dit que tu avais qqch ce WE ? Pk tu m'en a jamais touché un mot ? ;) »_

Kao eut un petit sourire et répondit en vitesse avant de se concentrer son sur son cours, regardant assez souvent sa montre en attende de la fin de la journée.

* * *

« Grand frère… On t'attend à table… »

Yukihiro fit de nouveau rebondir la balle de tennis contre le mur de la chambre, ignorant son frère qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

« Grand frère… s'il te plait… »

Le petit être blond regardait tristement son aîné. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir une famille unie et non avoir à subir cette scène au quotidien. Parfois, il s'étonnait des récits de vie de ses camarades mais rien de ce qu'il vivait ne pouvait être normal. Il baissa la tête et partit en fermant la porte. Il alla rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine quand la lumière se coupa. Ruki leva la tête vers le plafond et écouta ce silence si pesant de la maison. Petit à petit, les sanglots de sa mère se firent entendre. Il ferma les yeux et commença à prier intérieurement, comme chaque soir. Une petite prière qu'il espérait un jour serait entendue entre les pleurs de sa maman et les rebondissements de la balle de son frère à l'étage.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 1

_Auteur_ Petite'Lisbeth

_Résumer_ Kaoru tombe amoureux d'une jeune fille mystérieuse. Mais si la vérité se trouve être à l'opposé de votre idéal de vie, comment nous faire changer la donne? [Slash - Dir en Grey - The GazettE - Visuel-Kei]

_Genre_ Romance.

_Rating_ T - Tout le monde peut lire.

_Disclaimer_ Rien n'est à moi, excepter le scénario. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire. Les caractères des personnages sortent de mon imagination puisque je ne les connais pas personnellement! (dommage…)

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Sur le quai du métro...**

**[ Chapitre Un ]**

« Kao ! Dépêche-toi ! Ton père est là !

« Oui m'man ! »

Le jeune homme attrapa son sac au vol et courut rejoindre sa mère sur le palier de la maison. Il enfila rapidement ses chaussures sous l'air consterné de sa maternelle.

« Quand lasseras-tu tes chaussures ?

« Mais m'man ! Ca fait styler !

« Mais ce n'est pas bon pour ton squelette !

« Boarf… »

Elle soupira à nouveau et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

« M'man ! Ma coiffure !

« Tu ne te coiffes jamais !

« Bah c'est pas une raison pour encore plus me décoiffer !

« Tiens ! L'argent pour ton sandwich !

« Merci bien !

« Tu rentre ici avant ton cours de guitare ?

« J'sais pas… Tu seras encore ici ?

« Je suis de garde à partir de six heures. Je peux aller te conduire en même temps que je pars à ton cours si tu veux… Dis moi quoi !

« Pas de soucis ! A plus ! »

Kaoru lui fit un dernier signe de main et sautilla jusqu'à la grosse voiture de société de son père. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'asseoir sur le siège de cuire. Il s'apprêta à saluer son père quand son élan de bonne humeur fut coupé net.

« Comment tu peux encore voir avec des cheveux aussi long… Tu devrais te les faire couper ! »

Costume trois pièces, l'oreillette pour GSM, les fines lunettes de soleil pour conduire et le bonbon pour avoir meilleur haleine… Kaoru n'avait jamais réussit à voir son père autrement qu'un employé bon à rien, si ce n'est s'occuper de son look. Il leva les yeux au ciel en mettant sa ceinture et se réinstalla correctement dans le silence religieux qu'avait laissez cette remarque.

« …

« …

« … Ta mère va bien ?

« Oui. Elle va bientôt faire une demande pour travailler de jour maintenant !

« C'est bien ça…

« …

« …

« Papa… tu as oublié de mettre ta ceinture…

« Bah ! Tu sais bien que c'est une perte de temps de la mettre ! Pour le peu de kilomètre que je parcours…

« …

« … »

Kaoru soupira : tous les matins, c'était la même chose. Comme d'habitude, à ce stade ci, il ouvrait la radio pour combler le silence, son père faisait sembler de vouloir relancer la conversation et finalement le trajet se finissait sur le bilan du nombre de mort durant la nuit dans le monde.

* * *

« Fujimure est pas venu au cours du matin…

« A bon ?

« Ouais ! Les profs parlent d'une convocation, vu ses nombreuses absences… »

Daisuke coupa sa baguette de pain garnie en deux et tendit un morceau vers le brun.

« Faudrait parler à tes parents de tes cylindres tueurs, tu ne vas pas te priver de nourriture une fois sur trois toute l'année…

« … On verra plus tard ! Merci quand même. »

Kaoru commença à manger sous le rire de Toshiya.

« T'as pas à avoir peur ! Moi, mes parents l'ont très bien prit !

« Oublis pas de préciser que tu revenais d'une nuit au poste et que tu avais fait exploser la cuisine la veille… »

Le plus grand de la bande lança un regard courroucé vers l'avocat de son mobilier intérieur.

« On m'avait jamais dit qu'une casserole n'allait jamais au micro-onde !

« Mais tout à fait ! On te croit sur parole…

« Kai, arrête de l'ennuyer avec ça…

« C'est pas drôle quand Kyo-sempaï n'est pas là… Je peux ennuyer personne ! »

Kaoru se leva à cet instant, le dîner englouti. Il remit sons sac sur épaule d'une main et mima le fait de fumer de l'autre. Daisuke eut un petit rire et se leva pour le suivre, laissant leur deux derniers amis se disputer seuls.

* * *

« Please ! Listen to me! »

Plusieurs rires fusèrent dans la classe. Un élève se leva, chemise hors du pantalon, celui-ci qui tenait par miracle dix centimètres en dessous des hanches, les cheveux plein de gel extra tenue pour un maximum d'effet décoiffé, la casquette posée sur la tête pour garder sa coiffure intact et le regard Je-suis-le-meilleur-et-vous-êtes-tous-de-la-merde affiché sur son visage. Il se déplaça de sa démarche trainante vers le fond de la classe, n'hésitant pas à s'arrêter pour parler avec d'autres élèves. Il revint à sa place initiale, un atlas à la main, quelques minutes plus tard, toujours au même rythme d'escargot de course. Le professeur d'anglais le regarda perplexe.

« Uruha, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

« Bah, je révise ma géo m'dame ! »

Un silence s'installa dans la classe, tous les adolescents attendant la réaction de leur professeur.

« Ta quoi ? »

En voyant la tête de l'adulte outré, les élèves éclatèrent de rire.

« Je vous interdit de rire ! Ceci est un cours d'anglais, tu n'étudies pas ton cours de géographie maintenant !

« Mais madame !

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu m'apporte cet atlas et tu vas t'installer au fond de la classe !

« Mais il reste dix minutes !

« Et bien j'aimerai donner cours pendant ces dix minutes ! »

Kaoru secoua la tête en rigolant. L'insolence de son camarade de classe lui avait déjà joué pas mal de tour, au plus grand plaisir des autres élèves qui voyaient leur morosité de leur journée changé en un éclair. Son regard tomba un instant sur la place vide du garçon taciturne qui posait bien du souci aux professeurs.

_« Combien de cours va-t-il encore sécher… »_

* * *

_« __Combien__de__ temps me __reste__-t-__il__ ? »_

« Et ça te dérange pas d'essayer le dernier modèle de Gibson ? J'ai absolument besoin de ton aide pour celle là ! Après tu peux partir si tu veux…

« Je sais rester jusque dix huit heures, il n'y a pas de problème… »

C'était devenu une habitude maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il séchait les cours, il venait au magasin de musique. L'employé y avait très vite trouvé son compte, il le faisait jouer durant des heures avec toutes les guitares qu'il voulait, même les Gibson à plus de 6.000 euros. En échange, il souhaitait juste un compte rendu de la dite guitare. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il pensait de la qualité de son, le contact avec l'instrument, ses qualités et ses défauts… Bref, tous ce qu'il pouvait ressortir aux clients par la suite !

Il avait toujours été l'employé modèle : souriant, serviable, connaisseur… Mais son plus grand défaut était son amour pour le violoncelle et la batterie. Il aimait bien aussi les autres instruments, excepté un. Un seul, qu'il n'arrivait jamais a touché : la guitare. Il l'a trouvait trop simple et pas agréable à jouer. Sûr, elle donnait bien à écouter mais pas quand c'était lui qui était derrière !

L'étudiant ne s'était jamais plaint. Ca se voyait que la guitare était sa passion, contrairement à lui, et il lui arrivait de jouer des heures entières sans s'arrêter. Il se doutait légèrement du fait qu'il aurait dut être en cours durant tout ce tems, mais il n'avait jamais osé en toucher un mot.

« Voici la plus belle !

« Merci…

« Ca te dit un verre après ? J'ai bientôt fini le travail… »

Il attendit un petit instant mais l'adolescent s'occupait déjà de la guitare, ignorant complètement sa demande. Il soupira et partit s'occuper de nouveau client.

* * *

_Kaoru__ : « __Mman__ j __vais__chez__totch__ après l'éco__le__ attend pas pour tantôt ! __Bisous__ »_

Kaoru eut un petit sourire satisfait et reclapa son GSM. Il se tourna ensuite vers Toshiya qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

« On a trois minutes pour aller jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus…

« Il se trouve pas à cinq cents mètres celui là ?

« Si… »

Ils hochèrent tout deux la tête d'un air entendu avant de se lancer dans un sprint en direction du transport en commun.

« Pourquoi… faut toujours que ça soit… anormal avec toi ?

« Garde tes forces et… cours ! »

Ils évitèrent de justesse une petite vieille madame qui promenait son chien et continuèrent leur course. Ils arrivèrent avec une minutes d'avance sur leur planning, leurs poumons criants le martyr et la respiration plus que saccadée.

« Tu as ton cours de guitare à quel heure ?

« Huit heures…

« Si tu veux, ma mère peut te conduire pour cette heure là ! Mon frère revient de son kot ce week end, elle va le chercher à la gare vers cette heure là !

« Si ça ne la dérange pas, j'accepte ! »

Le bus arriva à cet instant, pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs jambes qui allaient enfin pouvoir se reposer.

Une fois arrivé chez le plus âgé, ils se lancèrent dans un tournoi à Mario Kart où Toshiya en sortit vainqueur, comme l'habitude avec la chance du cocu de service.

* * *

« Asuka ! »

La jeune fille se retourna vers Kaoru, un sourire éclairant son visage.

« Bonsoir, Kao…

« Bonsoir ! Allez, montre-toi ! »

Asuka eut un petit rire et fit un petit tour sur elle-même. Kaoru souffla d'étonnement. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour d'écrire l'élégance quotidienne de son amie ! Elle avait aujourd'hui, une longue jupe blanche en tulle et un corset sans bretelle de même couleur. Des petites perles roses pâles étaient couses sur le tissus pour donner le motif d'un bouquet de plume. Elle portait des mitaines blanches qui lui remontaient jusqu'aux coudes et un fin pull lui couvrait les épaules ainsi que le décolleter que son vêtement imposait. Ses cheveux encore vert clair aujourd'hui étaient coiffés en trois tresses lâchées. Pour une fois, elle ne portait aucune bague et son cou était flatté d'un tour de cou blanc.

Parfois Kaoru se sentait un peu minable à côté d'elle. Il portait toujours une chemise au dessus d'un jean et avait toujours ses traditionnel convers dont on ignorait la couleur d'origine.

« Ton cours s'est bien déroulé ?

« Assez bien oui ! En plus, j'ai reçu mes places pour le concert de Pain ! Peter est un de mes guitaristes préférés !

« Je ne connais pas…

« C'est pas le groupe le plus connu au monde, mais il jouit déjà d'une certaine célébrité ! Il joue essentiellement du métal !

« Tu me feras écouter un jour ?

« Pas de problème ! Et puis si tu aimes, j'ai une deuxième place. Tu peux toujours venir avec moi ! »

Asuka baissa sa tête pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues derrière ses longs cheveux. Les lèvres de Kaoru s'étirèrent dans un sourire de bonheur. Il passa ses doigts sous le menton de la jeune fille et lui releva la tête. Il croisa son regard et sourit encore un peu plus.

« C'est mignon ! »

Sa rougeur augmenta encore d'un nouveau. Elle se mordit délicatement la lèvre inférieure. Il arrêta de l'ennuyer en voyant le métro arrivé. Il passa son bras autours des épaules de son amie et ils entrèrent ensemble dans le transport en commun.

* * *

Yukihiro Fujimure ferma délicatement la porte. Il était déjà suffisamment tard, pas la peine de réveiller sa mère en prime. La lumière s'alluma d'un coup sans son intervention. Il sursauta en se tournant d'un bloc vers la seule figure d'autorité de la maison qu'il pensait dormir.

« Tu rentre tard pour quelqu'un qui ne va pas aux cours depuis mercredi…

« …

« Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce ne serait pas la première fois…

« …

« Arrête de soutenir mon regard ! »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la main partir. La douleur présente était le seul témoin du geste de sa mère. Il baissa le regard à la demande forcée pour regard le sol. Il entendit un sanglot suivit d'un raclement de bois sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux, attendant la suite qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« Vous n'auriez jamais du naître… Aucun des deux ! »

Les marches grincèrent au rythme des pas rendu lent à cause de l'alcool. Arrivée en haut des escaliers, un petit silence s'installa. Il serra un peu plus fort son sac contre lui, les yeux résolument fermer. Une porte grinça. Il sentait d'ici la peur de son frère et la détresse de sa mère, perdue dans son délire dû à l'alcool. Le premier coup partit et la voix de son frère se fit entendre. Il se reculer et une fois acculer au mur, se laissa glisser au sol. Quelques larmes quittèrent ses yeux, sa tête entre ses bras. Il y a des jours où il se sentait tellement minable…

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 2

_Auteur_ Petite'Lisbeth

_Résumer_ Kaoru tombe amoureux d'une jeune fille mystérieuse. Mais si la vérité se trouve être à l'opposé de votre idéal de vie, comment nous faire changer la donne? [Slash - Dir en Grey - The GazettE - Visuel-Kei]

_Genre_ Romance.

_Rating_ T - Tout le monde peut lire.

_Disclaimer_ Rien n'est à moi, excepter le scénario. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire. Les caractères des personnages sortent de mon imagination puisque je ne les connais pas personnellement! (dommage…)

_Mot de l'auteur_ Vraiment désolée pour ce long retard T_T Promis, je vais faire des efforts pour être plus régulière!

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Sur le quai du métro...**

**[Chapitre deux]**

Le réveil sonna ce matin là dans le vide. Kaoru se trouvait devant sa grande collection de vêtement plongé dans la dur réflexion du « quoi mettre aujourd'hui ? ». Il passait dans sa tête toutes les combinaisons possibles et imaginables à faire avec ses biens et ne fit aucunement attention au bruit dans la chambre. Il n'entendit pas le réveil atteindre le niveau sonore proche des trente et encore moins le second réveil se mettre en marche. Il n'avait jamais été du matin malgré ses cinq réveils, tous réglés à dix minutes d'intervalle. Parfois, il devait même compté six réveils avec sa mère qui venait le secouer énergiquement en lui signalant qu'il lui restait dix minutes.

Il claqua des doigts, le regard fier. Sa tenue était trouvée ! Il prit les vêtements qu'il lui fallait et se retourna. Ses oreilles hurlèrent d'agonie à l'entend d'autant de raffut ! Il posa ses affaires et alla éteindre tout ses réveils. Le calme revenu, il se demanda comment il arrivait à ne pas se réveiller certain matin !

Enfermé dans la salle de bain, il s'activa à se faire beau. Il commença par la longue douche en utilisant ses gels douches au lait d'amande. Quand il était petit, sa mère portait toujours une odeur de lait d'amande qui lui était restée en tête. Aujourd'hui, sa mère était à nouveau célibataire et passait moins de temps à se faire belle. Ca lui était déjà arrivé de le lui faire remarquer et elle avait rigolé sans rien changer le lendemain à son maintien.

Au final, il sortit de la salle d'eau deux heures plus tard sans être totalement prêt. Il se contempla de haut en bas dans le miroir de sa chambre et finit par se détourner en grimaçant. Cette tenue lui allait hyper bien et il était d'une beauté irrésistible aujourd'hui ! Mais… Ca ne lui ressemblait pas… Autant, une soirée entre potes, ça ne l'aurait pas déranger d'y aller comme ça… Mais avec Asuka…

Il soupira de désespoir et se déshabilla. Une fois en sous vêtement et de retour à la case départ devant son armoire, il se fit la réflexion qu'au final un garçon pouvait être aussi compliqué qu'une fille !

* * *

Ses cheveux verts bougèrent légèrement au gré du vent. Elle aimait bien ce temps : le soleil perdu dans un océan bleu et un léger vent présent pour rafraichir les visages. Les yeux fermés, elle attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Kaoru. Mais elle avait déjà put remarquer à quel point la ponctualité n'était pas le fort de son ami. Jamais des grands retards ! En général, il arriverait dix minutes après l'heure donné et tout au pire une bonne vingtaine de minute. Non le plus dérangeant dans tout ça était qu'il courrait à chaque fois pour rattraper son retard et au final, ils perdaient encore dix minutes à attendre qu'il reprenne son souffle. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir répété qu'il pouvait aller plus lentement !

Elle soupira en prenant son miroir dans son sac et se regarda une dernière fois. Une bonne couche de fond de teint cachait ses cernes ou autres marques qui rendait sa peau imparfaite et un léger maquillage mettait son visage en valeur. Elle était assez fière du résultat. Elle releva la tête en entendant les pas rapides taper contre le sol. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire en voyant Kaoru arriver en courant comme elle l'avait prédit.

"Désolé de mon retard!"

Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et embrassa délicatement sa joue.

"J'espère que tu n'as pas du attendre!

"Ne t'inquiète pas! J'étais là depuis peu de temps."

Il eut un grand sourire. Il adorait la beauté naturelle de son amie… Comme d'habitude, ses habits étaient élégants et sa bonne humeur était au rendez vous. Pourtant, quelque chose changeait de d'habitude… il n'arrivait pas encore tout à fait à cerner quoi mais…

"Prêt pour le film?

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il était très bien quoi qu'un peu cruel…

"Bah, la période Yamato est une bonne base pour faire ce genre de film, je pense.

"En voilà un qui suit ses cours d'histoire!"

Continuant de rire et de discuter, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le cinéma du centre ville.

* * *

"Il n'avait pas a trahir la confiance de son frère!

"D'un côté, c'est lui qui a choisit les emmerdes en allant voir dans un autre clan…

"Il avait tout à fait raison!"

Kaoru s'arrêta et regarda étonner son amie. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait réagit autant et bêtement sur le caractère d'un héros de film? Ce que les gens pouvait être amusant! Il ébouriffa gentiment ces cheveux.

"Il aurait peut être du réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire avant d'agir…

"Mais il a fait ce qu'il y avait de plus juste!"

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit parc et s'installèrent tranquillement sur un banc, face à une fontaine.

"Justice ne rime pas nécessairement avec plus confortable!

"Si tout les hommes étaient justes, personnes n'aurait à souffrir."

Kaoru la regarda en silence. Elle avait le regard perdu dans la vague, trop plongée dans ses pensées.

"Je pense que si la Justice est née, c'est parce que l'injustice est arrivée avant elle…"

Asuka sursauta et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le déclic se fit dans la tête de Kaoru et l'élément perturbateur de ce matin se montra aussi clair et limpide que de l'eau! Pourquoi en pas l'avoir vu plus tôt!

"Tu t'es plus maquillé au niveau des yeux aujourd'hui?"

Elle clignât plusieurs fois des yeux en rougissant et portant une main à son maquillage.

"Ca… se voit tant que ça?"

Il eut un petit sourire attendrit et passa une main sur sa joue.

"Non, ça change juste de d'habitude."

Elle lui sourit en retour avant de fermer ses yeux et d'offrir son visage au doux rayons du soleil. Kaoru l'observa quelques instants avant de se mettre à fouiller dans sa poche et ressortit son paquet de cigarette. Il en alluma une et profita de sa première bouffée comme une délivrance. Asuka rouvrit les yeux étonnée et le fixa.

"Tu fumes?

"Je ne te l'avais pas encore dit?"

Devant le regard quelqu'un peu déçut de la jeune fille, Kaoru se sentit mal à l'aise et se gratta l'arrière de sa tête. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand une main s'abattit sans aucune délicatesse sur sa tête.

"Alors, c'était sérieux, cette histoire de rendez vous!"

Cette voix ne lui était pas entièrement inconnue. Il se retourna d'un bloc vers le nouvel arrivant, découvrant un ami de son école. Il se tourna vers Asuka, un sourire gêné aux lèvres face au malaise de la jeune fille.

"Euh… Bah Asuka, je te présente un ami de classe, Reita. Rei' voici une amie, Asuka.

"Ah ouais? Seulement une amie?"

Il fit un petit clin d'oeil suggestif qui ne fit qu'augmenté la tension présente dans l'atmosphère.

"Bon, je vais devoir vous laissez! Pas de bêtise, hein?"

Après un nouveau clin d'oeil, cette fois ci en direction de la jeûne fille, il sortit du parc, laissant un grand blanc entre eux deux.

"Excuse le, il est quelque peu…

"Je vais y aller…"

Elle se leva sous le regard surpris de Kaoru. Elle lissa les plis imaginaires de sa jupe et remit une mèche derrière son oreille, n'osait croiser le regard du jeune homme et les joues brulantes.

"Merci… Pour cette après midi. C'était chouette.

"Attends! Tu veux… peut être que je te raccompagne?

"Non, c'est gentil! Je dois allez voir quelqu'un avant de rentrer chez moi… Mais c'est gentil."

Kaoru la regarda partir, quelque peu déçu que cette journée finisse ainsi. Il tira rageusement sur sa cigarette avant de la jeté dans le caniveau le plus proche et repartit chez lui, l'esprit emplit de plan pour faire souffrir Reita, le faire souffrir lentement.

* * *

"Vous comprenez qu'il y a une limite au relâchement d'un élève face à ces études… Yukihiro a montré un peu trop de laxisme envers sa scolarité et lui même. Nous ne sommes pas là pour démonter mais pour trouver ensemble une solution à ce problème."

La mère hocha d'un air grave la tête. Le directeur profita du silence pour remettre ses lunettes et jeter un regard sévère à son élève.

"Evidemment, une punition disciplinaire va avoir lieu. Trop d'absence sans justifications sont notées... Après la réunion entre professeurs, nous avons décidé d'apporter une aide scolaire à votre fils pour le remettre à jour... Si une volonté de sa part est présente."

Le garçon se crispa sur son siège. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer sa fin d'année...

* * *

Kaoru entre dans sa salle de classe et se dirigea vers son banc, sans souhaiter le bonjour à qui que se soit. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avant qu'Uruha vienne s'installer à côté de lui.

"Et! Fujimure a été aperçu ce matin dans le bureau du dirlo!

"Cool...

"... Toi, t'as pas eu un bon week end!

"BONJOUR LE MONDE!"

Toshiya envoya son sac dans la direction de son banc mais rata lamentablement son coup sous le silence religieux de ses camarades. Il soupira en entendant quelques ricanements et se dirigea vers ses amis. Il ébouriffa directement les cheveux de Kaoru une fois arrivé.

"Comment va ma couille préféré?"

Le brun se dégagea en grognant. Toshiya fut étonné de ce comportement mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Kai. Ils se détournèrent bien vite de leur ami qui profita de ce calme pour enfuir sa tête dans ses bras.

* * *

"Kaoru!"

Le brun s'arrêta de marcher pour regarder qui l'appelait.

"Ah... Salut Die.

"Ca te dérange pas si je fais le chemin avec toi?

"On habite pas trop dans le même quartier mais c'est toi qui vois."

Kaoru se remit en route avec son ami à ses côtés. Il l'arrêta une nouvelle.

"Kao... Depuis lundi, tu n'es pas bien. Tu veux qu'on en parle?

"Y a rien dire!

"Kao, je te connais un peu mieux que ça...

"..."

Kaoru shoota dans le premier déchet qu'il vit.

"Tu te souviens de rendez vous dont je n'avais parlé à personne...

"Oui. Reita m'a d'ailleurs dit t'avoir croisé au parc avec une charmante compagne...

"Ca fait cinq mois que je la connais! On reprend toujours le métro après mes cours de guitare ensemble! Mais je sais pas... Samedi, j'ai du faire un truc de travers...

"Pourquoi ça?

"Elle n'était pas là hier soir... J'ai même louper le métro expres! Mais rien..."

Un petit silence s'installa.

"J'habite le plus prêt... Je t'invite?"

Kaoru regarda surpris son ami. En pleine semaine? Après tout... Pourquoi pas! Il hocha la tête et le suivit.

* * *

"Et comment s'appel la damoiselle?

"Asuka. Elle... Elle est différente des filles de l'école même si elle a le même âge...

"Comment ça?

"Elle est belle... Enfin pas seulement physiquement! Je sais pas comment expliquer... Elle est gentille, adorable... Et tu verrais son sourire! Il a le don de réchauffer un bloc de glace et de faire oublier tous les soucis... C'est comme si il était magique...

"kaoru...

"Quoi?

"Je pense que Cupidon t'a rendu visite...

"De quoi tu me parle?

"Et tu as un moyen de retrouver Asuka?

"Je sais l'arrêt où elle descend c'est tout... Mais change pas de sujet! De quoi tu me parlais?

"Je sais pas... peut être... d'amour?"

Kaoru regarda bizarrement son ami. Il avait perdu l'esprit? Il voulut rétorquer quand une vérité lui sauta à l'esprit... Il avait envie de la voir et de la serrer dans ses bras. Quelque peu perdu, il décida de ne rien dire. Peut être d'abord réfléchir à tous ça avant de se lancer dans une discussion futile...

"Je... je vais y aller. J'ai encore du travail pour demain! Merci pour tout Die..."

_A suivre..._


End file.
